dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Inquisitor/Dialogue
The Inquisitor's dialogue contains remarks made by the Inquisitor throughout Dragon Age: Inquisition. The Inquisitor's remarks * (Search action indicating hidden item) ** "Let's look around..." ** "There must be something here." ** "Might be something here. Better take a closer look..." Combat comments Low health * "Back me up!" * "I need some help!" * "I'm falling back!" Companion falls * (Iron Bull) "Bull!" * (Cole) "Hold on, Cole!" * (Varric) "Stay with me, Varric!" * (Solas) "Solas!" * (Cassandra) "Cassandra!" Companion injured * "Someone help Sera!" * "Help Vivienne!" * "Help Dorian!" * "Solas needs help!" Enemy killed * "Haha! Goodbye!" * "One down!" * "Die!" Location comments Cradle of Sulevin * (Upon entry) ** Inquisitor: So this is where the Sulevin Blade was lost. ** Blackwall: Doesn't look so dangerous. Perhaps the stories were just that. ** Solas: Lost or misused? There is a reason it was never reclaimed. ** Cole: Lots of things are lost here. * (By an altar) ** Inquisitor: There’s an altar. ** Iron Bull: All right. Let's mess with it and see what happens. ** Cassandra: Be careful. This place is far too quiet for my liking. ** Vivienne: If the elves performed some sort of magic here... we should proceed with caution, Inquisitor. ** Solas: Be careful. There may be a reason this ground has lain undisturbed for so long. * (After recovering a piece for Ruined Blade) ** Inquisitor: It's only part of the sword. The elves broke it, after all. ** Dorian: And no one's recovered it since, thanks to the Revenant. ** Vivienne: That corpse was possessed by a pride demon. No doubt drawn by the elves' use of blood magic. ** Solas: They performed a ritual they did not understand. It appears they paid the consequences for it. ** Solas: That corpse was possessed by a pride demon. I doubt it was alone. ** Inquisitor: There must be more altars. * (After recovering the final piece for Ruined Blade) ** Inquisitor: The final piece of the sword. ** Inquisitor: Perhaps Dagna can find a way to restore it. Crestwood * (First time only, moving from down from the camp to the lakeside) ** Inquisitor: There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake. ** Cassandra: Yes. Preferably without drowning. ** Iron Bull: Swimming? ** Dorian: You mean, aside from wearing all your armor and wading in. ** Varric: Maybe the locals will lend us a boat. ** Cole: It sounds different. The water changes the song. * (After meeting the Grey Wardens who are looking for Hawke’s Warden contact) ** Inquisitor: None of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don’t think they’re part of Corypheus’s plot to seize the Order. ** Cassandra: I do not think so, either. The infiltration in their ranks may be subtle. ** Cole: They stay by oaths sworn in blood. Not theirs, then their own. They're true. ** Inquisitor: I hope Hawke’s Warden friend has answers for us. * (Approaching Caer Bronach) ** Inquisitor: There's the keep the Mayor talked about, and the bandits. ** Cassandra: The walls look sturdy. Taking it wouldn't be easy. ** Iron Bull: Gate open, no patrols. Risky, but we could rush it. ** Cole: They're frightened inside, trapped by walls that protect them. * (Approaching the door that leads towards the dam after capturing the Keep) ** Here. The mayor said the dam controls were through this gate. * (Approaching the dam) ** That building on the dam must be where we can open the floodgates. * (By the floodgate controls) ** Inquisitor: The mayor said darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago. Who repaired them? ** Varric: Good point. Let’s ask the mayor. ** Cole: The mayor. His shame had this shape. ** Sera: Right. Something stinks besides fish and... fish. * (Entering Old Crestwood for the first time) ** Inquisitor: So this is Old Crestwood. ** Cole: They were scared when the water came. ** Varric: (Coughs.) Smell just hits you, doesn't it? ** Vivienne: (Coughs.) Delightful. I should've brought a handkerchief. ** Solas: I can feel the weakness in the Veil even above ground. ** Solas: Spirits are being called here like moths to flame. * (Old Crestwood - seeing spirits) ** Inquisitor: These spirits must have come through the rift. ** Vivienne: At least they're calm. How refreshing. ** Dorian: Let's close it before more of them decide to try on corpses. ** Cole: One's looking. ** Cole: I'm Cole. Don't be afraid! * (Old Crestwood - in the mayor’s old house) ** Inquisitor: There’s a plaque. This was the mayor’s old home. ** Cassandra: I doubt he'll want it back. Should we inquire? ** Cole: The mayor dreams about this place. Shock and shame and hurt. I don’t know why. ** Inquisitor: We could ask him. * (Old Crestwood - upon finding the letter in the mayor’s old house) ** A letter from Crestwood’s mayor. Damp but legible. * (Old Crestwood - finding the entrance to the Flooded Caves) ** Where does this lead? * (Entering the Flooded Caves) ** Inquisitor: Let’s go seal that Fade rift. : : * (Flooded Caves - finding bodies in the caves) ** Inquisitor: Bodies? Were people living down here when Old Crestwood flooded? ** Vivienne: A terrible way to die, drowning. ** Dorian: Claw marks on the walls. (Sighs.) Best not to think about it too much. ** Iron Bull: Bad way to go. ** Varric: Poor bastards. I’m going to have nightmares just thinking about it. ** Cole: Yes. A wall of water, washing over. Lungs tight to bursting, and then suddenly soft, sleepy, sliding away. * (Flooded Caves - dwarven ruins) ** Inquisitor: There’s dwarven ruins down here. ** Varric: Looks like an old outpost. What's it doing here? ** Vivienne: This area is more storied than I thought. ** Solas: The dwarves built well. Their runes still sing. ** Dorian: The whole area is still lit up. Remarkable. * (Flooded Caves - sealing the fade rift) ** Cassandra: The dead will finally rest easy in Crestwood. ** Dorian: That should stop the undead hordes from attacking Crestwood. ** Inquisitor: Let's tell the mayor. * (Flooded Caves) ** Solas: These ruins seem endless. How far to the surface? ** Cassandra: Are you sure this is the way to the surface? ** Inquisitor: I feel a draft. There must be a way out nearby. * (Flooded Caves - Family of nugs) ** Inquisitor: The nugs seem to like it down here. ** Varric: I bet. Ever tried braised nug with elfroot? It was my brother's favorite when we were growing up. ** Varric: Tastes moldy and dry at the same time. ** Cassandra: Delightful. ** Vivienne: I don't understand your fascination, Inquisitor. ** Vivienne: Some of the ladies at court keep the little vermin as pets. ** Cassandra: I suppose they dress them in collars with jewels? ** Vivienne:'' You might not be so charmed by waking up to one of the beasts snoring in your ear. ** '''Cole: It's quiet. They like the quiet. ** Cole: Dwarves used to trap them, but they don't remember the dwarves. ** Cole: Even dwarves don't really remember the dwarves. ** Cassandra: You know, Leliana used to keep one as a pet. ** Inquisitor: You're joking. ** Cassandra: I am not. What was its name again? Schmeples? Shmuples? ** Cassandra: It is right on the tip of my tongue... * (Reading the mayor’s letter of confession) ** Inquisitor: A letter of confession from the mayor? ** Inquisitor: It says he was the one who flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. To stop the Blight from spreading. ** Varric: I knew he was nervous about more than the undead. ** Cassandra: It’s monstrous, but if it stopped the Blight from wiping out the entire village... ** Iron Bull: Villagers learn about this, they're not going to be happy. ** Dorian: What a sad mess. Will the Inquisition bring him in? ** Vivienne: The mayor's wracked with guilt. If he hadn't confessed, I doubt we'd have found out. * (Approaching Glenmorgan Mine, if the Inquisitor sided with the mages) ** Inquisitor: Red Templars ahead. ** Cassandra: Be cautious. They look well armed. ** Iron Bull: They look serious. * (Approaching Glenmorgan Mine, if the Inquisitor sided with the templars) ** Inquisitor: Over there. Venatori. ** Varric: This bunch look tough. Watch your step. * (When reinforcements arrive during High Stakes, if the Inquisitor sided with the mages) ** Inquisitor: Reinforcements! ** Dorian: More Templars. What would have happened if Corypheus hadn’t interfered? ** Cassandra: To think they swore themselves to the Maker's service. * (When reinforcements arrive during High Stakes, if the Inquisitor sided with the templars) ** Inquisitor: Reinforcements! ** Cole: Venatori. Hungry, hateful ready to hurt people. And they're afraid. They should be. Emerald Graves * (After encountering Freemen) ** Inquisitor: More Freemen? ** Cole: This is where they’re strongest. * (Locating a letter for Before the Dawn) ** Inquisitor: A note. It claims this red lyrium’s not coming from the Deep Roads. ** Inquisitor: Another letter on the smugglers, referring to Samson. ** Inquisitor: Another letter mentioning Samson. And papers with names. * (Entering Chateau d'Onterre) ** Inquisitor: Impressive place. ** Iron Bull: And quiet. Looks like it's been abandoned for a while. ** Cassandra: No guards, no staff. I suspect this place has been abandoned for some time. ** Cole: They're here, watching, waiting, wanting. Be careful. * (Chateau d'Onterre, after a candelabra lights itself) ** Inquisitor: More light. How cheery. ** Cole: It knows we're here. * (Chateau d'Onterre, finding the dead looters) ** Inquisitor: From the look of their clothes, I'd say these men were looters. ** Cassandra: An abandoned chateau—it must have been appealing. * (Chateau d'Onterre, finding Codex entry: Superstitions) ** Dorian: What fine reading material. ** Inquisitor: There are more books on magic—and how to contain it. ** Dorian: And every single one is filled with superstitious nonsense. ** Vivienne: Many of these tomes are complete fabrications. Charlatans preying on the fears of the ignorant. * (Chateau d'Onterre, after killing the Arcane horror) ** Cole: Only the anger was left. We made it stop. ** Dorian: I believe we've put the worst of it to rest. ** Inquisitor: Perhaps now this place will be as quiet as it seemed. * (Entering Villa Maurel) ** Inquisitor: The Freemen’s leader should be hold up here. ** Inquisitor: This place has seen better days. ** Cassandra: These men are thugs. What do you expect? ** Dorian: The real owners must have left for the Winter Palace. ** Vivienne: (Laughs.) Do you expect cleanliness from a group of thugs, Inquisitor? * (Villa Maurel, after reading a Red Templar note) ** Dorian: Red templars. Why not? ** Inquisitor: Seems we interrupted their meeting with the templars. ** Cole: They wanted something. It's still here. ** Iron Bull: They weren’t ready for us. Whatever they came for might still be here. ** Cassandra: They weren't expecting us. Whatever they came for might still be here. * (Villa Maurel, after finding Red lyrium) ** Inquisitor: Red lyrium. ** Cassandra: They must have been smuggling it for the templars. ** Iron Bull: They were smuggling for the templars. ** Inquisitor: Not anymore. * (Villa Maurel, upon completing A Corrupt General) ** Inquisitor: That seems to be the last of them. ** Iron Bull: Looks like that was the man in charge. ** Cassandra: I'm guessing that was the man in charge. ** Inquisitor: We’ve struck a blow against the Freemen. ** Cole: They chose the wrong friends. ** Varric: From what we’ve heard, I’m not sorry to see him go. ** Sera: Good riddance to bad rubbish. * (Villa Maurel, obtaining a key fragment for Safe Keeping) ** Part of a key. There’s a rune inscribed on it. Or part of one. * (Outside Din'an Hanin after completing Investigate Elven Ruins) ** Cassandra: Maker have mercy. ** Inquisitor: It's Taven's party. ** Sera: The one after elfy history? Figures. That's a bunch of dead all the way back. ** Iron Bull: Most of them are unarmed. Some don't even have defensive wounds. They were taken by surprise. ** Cassandra: Most were unarmed. They didn't stand a chance. ** Inquisitor: There should be Inquisition soldiers here. * (Din'an Hanin, entrance) ** These are our men. * (Din'an Hanin, after killing the first group of enemies) ** Search them. Maybe we can figure out what they were after. * (Din'an Hanin, finding the first part of the Emerald Seal) ** Inquisitor: Corypheus's men had part of a seal. Do they even know what it opens? ** Vivienne: I doubt they care, so long as they can claim it. * (Din'an Hanin, entering the tomb) ** Inquisitor: This is it. ** Inquisitor: Whatever Taven hoped to find—it's here. * (Din'an Hanin, finding Codex entry: The Death of Elandrin) ** Inquisitor: It's an account of Red Crossing. When the elves attacked that town, it prompted the Exalted March of the Dales. ** Sera: Pfft. Corifibutt thought this was something good, but it's just the same old rubbish. ** Sera: Give it to a Dalish or whatever. They'll pretend it was worth it. ** Inquisitor: Taven would want the Dalish to have this. ** Vivienne: This is Chantry history as much as Dalish. There are scholars who would appreciate the value of it. ** Cassandra: The Chantry would no doubt be interested in the account as well. Emprise du Lion * (By a formation of red lyrium) ** Inquisitor: These red lyrium growths are... warm. :: * (On Judicael's Crossing) ** Dorian: That's a lot of bridge to destroy. ** Inquisitor: We might be able to rebuild this. During Before the Dawn: * (Upon reading Codex entry: New Orders) ** I’ve found a letter. From Samson himself. * (Upon reading Codex entry: Letter of Confirmation) ** A note from Samson, about spreading red lyrium. * (After gathering the information about Samson from the Sahrnia quarries and the smugglers) ** Inquisitor: We should inform Cullen that we’ve taken care of Samson’s red lyrium hoard. ** Cassandra: He will be pleased. ** Dorian: Our dear commander might crack a smile for once. Exalted Plains * (After fighting the Freemen near the initial camp, first time only) ** Inquisitor: Keep off the ramparts? I wonder why. ** Varric: I'd say it's a perfect reason to go to the ramparts. ** Dorian: I was never good at doing what other people wanted. * (Approaching the Dalish camp) ** Ah, the Dalish encampment. * (Unlocking the operation Gain Access to Ghilan'nain's Grove) ** Inquisition soldiers could clear this passage. * (After locating a veilfire rune for Scattered Glyphs) ** Looks like part of a larger set. * (Completing Scattered Glyphs) ** That looks like all of them. I’ll see what the researchers at Skyhold make of this. * (Burning a body pit) ** Cassandra: There are so many. This was intentional. ** Inquisitor: There may be more of these pits. We'll have to find them. * (Burning the final body pit) ** That's the last of them. Fallow Mire * (Entering the water) ** Careful! Disturbing the water draws them out. * (After fighting the first undead) ** This can't be all of them. There must be more further in. * (Approaching a house) ** Inquisitor: Look. Signs of a plague. ** Dorian: A cheerful addition to any decent swamp. ** Dorian: At least in the city, you can find a decent healer. Out here you have, what? Roots and berries? ** Solas: It must have been a terrible illness. No one's come to reclaim the land. ** Solas: No one living, at any rate. ** Vivienne: I'd guess that the afflicted never made it far enough to spread the disease past this bog. ** Vivienne: It's fortunate. Waterborne diseases are often painful. * (At the first brazier for Beacons in the Dark) ** Is that a beacon of some sort? * (After lighting the first brazier) ** Cassandra: The beacons seem to draw out the undead. We could use them to fight on dry land. ** Blackwall: We find any more beacons, we could lure the undead onto solid ground. Might be a faster fight. ** Iron Bull: We could use these, lure those corpses out of the mud and fight on solid ground. ** Inquisitor: Keep an eye out for more, then. * (Completing Beacons in the Dark) ** Inquisitor: Good work. We have a path free of corpses back to the shore. ** Iron Bull: Can't wait to use it. ** Blackwall: Sound strategy. ** Cassandra: The fewer of these creatures, the better. * (Near the Old Thoroughfare Camp) ** Inquisitor: No sign of the Avvar who want to challenge me. Or the Inquisition's soldiers. ** Cole: Everything around is afraid. And wet. I can't hear the soldiers. ** Sera: They'd better be fine. And the ones who took them, they won't be. ** Varric: I hope the Avvar haven't gotten bored with the hostages, and that they understand how hostages work. * (Finding a body pit) ** Inquisitor: (Coughs.) Quite a smell. ** Sera: Ugh! They're all slimy. ** Cole: They died faster than the villagers could burn them. Then no one was left to burn. ** Varric: These people never had a chance. * (Outside Hargrave Keep) ** Inquisitor: More undead! ** Blackwall: Don't waste time on them! Head for the castle! ** Iron Bull: Too many of them! Let's get to the castle! ** Cassandra: They're endless! Run for the castle! Forbidden Oasis * (After smashing through a wooden blockade) ** We can cut through here. * (By the doors of Solasan) ** Inquisitor: Something feels wrong here. It’s worse by the door. ** Blackwall: I agree. Something's not right. ** Cassandra: Indeed. I feel it as well. ** Cole: I'm afraid. It wants us to be afraid. ** Varric: Are we sure this is a good idea? * (Upon entering Solasan) ** Inquisitor: The feeling at the door - it’s gone now. ** Cassandra: The ill feeling by the entry - it's not present here. ** Dorian: An enchantment designed to keep people out. A warning, or possibly a test. ** Iron Bull: Explains why the miners left this place alone. ** Solas: I believe it was a magical ward of sorts. A warning, perhaps, or a test. ** Vivienne: An enchantment to keep people out, perhaps. * (After opening a sarcophagus for the first time) ** Cole: Did that hurt? ** Sera: What just happened? ** Varric: Are you all right? :: :: :* Dorian: It went straight to you... or to the mark, perhaps? Doesn't seem to have harmed you. :* Solas: The magic was drawn to you, possibly because of your mark. The effects were purely benign. :* Vivienne: Whatever magic rests here, it was drawn straight to you. It's left you unharmed. :* Inquisitor: If it wasn’t a trap, what was it? :* Dorian: If the enchantment at the entry was a test, this may be the reward. :* Solas: It may be a reward for those who prove themselves worthy. :* Vivienne: Reward for completing a ritual, perhaps? * (Completing A Prideful Place) ** Inquisitor: Is everyone all right? ** Dorian: Better than you'd expect. Bloody demons. ** Vivienne: Fine, dear. I do hope stirring such a creature was worth it. Hinterlands * (After killing the Fereldan Frostback) ** Inquisitor: Is everyone all right? ** Blackwall: I’m fine, but that first blast took a few hairs off my head. ** Cassandra: That last burst of flame nearly roasted us. ** Iron Bull: Never better! See the way everything lit up when it tried to fry us? (Laughs.) Now that is a fight! ** Sera: Yeah! I mean, yes. I'm alive. Really... alive. * (Valammar - by the Lower Terrace, where the dawkspawn are coming through) ** Inquisitor: The darkspawn are coming up through here. ** Solas: We must seal it off. * (Valammar - after reading ‘Notes on the Inquisition’) ** They’ve been watching our movements. Lost Temple of Dirthamen * (Shortly before finding a dead explorer and the ‘Explorers in the Temple’ note) ** Inquisitor: Someone’s been here. ** Cassandra: And never left. ** Blackwall: Not for some time. The camp is abandoned. ** Iron Bull: I doubt they left all their stuff here out of charity. * (Beginning Runes in the Lost Temple) ** Inquisitor: It's strange that I can understand that. ** Solas: The secret of this temple have remained unspoken for too long. They wish to be known. ** Dorian: A spell of comprehension, perhaps? Amazing that it still functions. ** Vivienne: Ancient magic at work, allowing any who come to understand the secrets of this place. * (Picking up one of the remains for God of Secrets) ** Inquisitor: It's as if the altar's waking up. ** Inquisitor: It's... warm. ** Sera: Ugh. Why are you touching it? ** Cole: It's alive. ** Solas: It is alive because the creature connected to it is alive. It is but one piece of the whole. ** Dorian: All part of a ritual, I'd say. Whoever that belongs to, they're not dead. Not really. ** Vivienne: A form of blood magic. Organs kept whole and separate... as punishment, perhaps? * (By the locked gate) ** Sera: Deep one, this. I wonder what it's hiding? ** Inquisitor: No way through this gate? Wonder what it’s made of. * (The first time a veilfire torch goes out) ** Aaand the torch goes out. * (Locating the second dead body of an explorer) ** Inquisitor: Another one of the explorers? ** Cole: He hid here. He died afraid. ** Sera: Died with his loot. That's stupid. * (Looting the key from a corpse of an explorer) ** Inquisitor: Where could this key lead? ** Cassandra: One of the passages back in the ritual area, perhaps? ** Iron Bull: Treasure room, if we're lucky. ** Blackwall: I bet the poor fools never had a chance to use it. ** Inquisitor: Somewhere back in the ritual area, perhaps? * (Using the key) ** So this is where the key leads. * (Activating the altar for God of Secrets) ** The altar's absorbing the fire, "eating" the magic. * (After killing the The Highest One) ** Inquisitor: So that was the high priest of the temple. ** Vivienne: Filled with despair and imprisoned forever by his own followers. ** Solas: Imprisoned in silence and despair by his own followers. A sad legacy. ** Dorian: Rather sad, if you think about it. Shrine of Dumat During Before the Dawn: * (Entering the shrine) ** Inquisitor: This place looks half destroyed. ** Cullen: Samson must have ordered his Templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn’t. ** Sera: Oh, pissy one. Wrecked his toys and left. ** Varric: Sorry, Curly. Someone tipped off Samson you were coming. ** Cullen: I think you’re right. Still, we’ve dealt Samson a blow. * (Towards the end of the shrine) ** Inquisitor: This must have been Maddox’s room. ** Cullen: The fire couldn’t destroy these entirely. Whatever they are. ** Dorian: Those are lyrium-forging instruments. Of remarkable design. Intact, they'd be worth a fortune. ** Vivienne: I’ve seen similar implements for forging with lyrium. None this advanced. ** Cullen: Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them. ** Cullen: If Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, she could use them to unmake it. ** Cullen: We have him. During Under Her Skin: * (Entering the shrine) ** Inquisitor: So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia. ** Dorian: There are similar places in Tevinter. Notice how you feel it in the back of your mind. ** Dorian: There's power here—or was. ** Sera: Shrines are bad. Who here doesn't know that? ** Iron Bull: Seems deserted... but they always seem deserted. ** Blackwall: Let's hope he doesn't decide to visit while we're inside. ** Vivienne: A shrine to one of the Old Gods. Few still exist. Skyhold * (Entering the rotunda) ** What was this place? So much room for... whatever was here? * (Entering the gardens) ** Fertile ground, even here. This hold has everything. * (After completing A Greener Garden and choosing the herb garden upgrade) ** A working nursery, with not a space wasted. We'll want for nothing. * (Entering the Undercroft) ** Better and better. What can't we do in a place like this? * (Entering the Inquisitor's quarters) ** They have certainly spared no expense. * (In the large room next to the kitchens) ** There's no end of it. I can store an army. * (On the battlements) ** Majestic. How was a place like this ever lost? * (Upon reading ‘Vivienne’s alchemical notes’ for Bring Me the Heart of Snow White) ** I can’t make heads or tails of this. Age regression? Who is this potion for? * (After completing A Superior Tower and choosing the Templar upgrade) ** A true templar hold. Now we're an Inquisition. * (After completing A Better Courtyard and choosing the infirmary upgrade) ** A place to save lives. What could be more important? Storm Coast * (Cleaning House, after finding the dead soldiers) ** Inquisitor: These must be the missing soldiers. ** Varric: Murdered. Shit. ** Solas: We should see that their families are notified. * (Cleaning House, reading the notes near the dead soldiers) ** Inquisitor: Our men were murdered by a group called the Blades of Hessarian. ** Inquisitor: It seems there's a way to challenge their leader. ** Cassandra: Hessarian's blade is supposed to represent mercy, not random slaughter. * (Cleaning House, examining the map near the dead soldiers) ** It looks like the bandits are camped further along the beach. * (Cleaning House, after killing the Hessarian leader while wearing Mercy's Crest) ** Inquisitor: It's done. ** Varric: Providing no one stabs you in the back on the way out. * (Encountering darkspawn) ** Darkspawn on the surface—I imagine Ferelden saw more than enough of them during the Blight. * (Finding a sign of the Wardens during Wardens of the Coast) ** Inquisitor: The Wardens were here at some point. ** Solas: This camp was abandoned some time ago. * (Finding another sign of the Wardens) ** Inquisitor: This belonged to the Wardens. ** Inquisitor: Looks like several Wardens were traveling together. * (Finding the last sign of the Wardens) :: :: :: * (During Red Water, when first entering the area) ** Inquisitor: The Red Templars have dug in here. ** Blackwall: I'm ready. Let’s root them out. ** Cassandra: I'm certain King Alistair/Queen Anora would appreciate having them removed from Ferelden's shores. ** Iron Bull: All right. Let's do it. * (Completing Red Water) ** Inquisitor: I believe we’ve broke the Templars’ hold here. ** Cassandra: There may yet be stragglers, but we've dashed whatever plans they might have had. ** Solas: Who knows what they might have accomplished had they remained. ** Vivienne: This locations offers easy access to the Waking Sea. Who knows what they might have accomplished had they been allowed to remain. * (By the boat that takes you to Dragon Island) ** This boat still looks seaworthy. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues Val Royeaux * (During Under Her Skin, on entering Vicinius' home) ** Inquisitor: What happened here? ** Cassandra: And where is the merchant we intended to meet? ** Blackwall: Where's the man we're meeting? ** Solas: It would appear someone reached the merchant before we did. * (Picking up a letter in Vicinius' home) ** Inquisitor: It seems Vicinius angered Calpernia by sending her mistreated slaves. ** Sera: Probably weren't "pretty" enough. ** Dorian: Really? Most in Tevinter wouldn't bother to care. ** Inquisitor: She was paying a fortune for literate slaves. ** Solas: Curious, when she already has an army of Venatori. ** Solas: Unless these slaves were intended for a separate purpose. ** Vivienne: But she has the Venatori. Unless... ** Vivienne: Perhaps dear Calpernia has something she wishes to hide. * (Picking up an invoice in Vicinius' home) ** Inquisitor: An invoice. For a shipment of slaves. ** Blackwall: Suddenly I'm less sorry he's dead. ** Inquisitor: Vicinius supplied them to the Venatori. ** Dorian: Vicinius was selling more than rose oil, then. * (Finding Vicinius) ** Inquisitor: That must've been Vicinius. ** Solas: Unfortunately for him. ** Dorian: It seems the Venatori tired of following him. ** Inquisitor: Let's look around. * (Finding a piece of the shattered crystal) ** Inquisitor: A shattered crystal? Let's find the pieces. ** Inquisitor: Here's another one. ** Inquisitor: The crystal's whole again, but... hold on... * (After the recorded conversation plays) :: :: Western Approach * (After finding the smashed carts) ** Inquisitor: What happened here? ** Varric: Nobody should be out here but Grey Wardens. Something's very wrong. ** Cole: A long road, stumbling through the rocks, struck from behind. ** Sera: None of these poor sods had knives or shit. Who'd do this? ** Inquisitor: Whoever did this has a lot to answer for. * (Locating a Chantry symbol for On the Chantry Trail) ** Inquisitor: A Chantry symbol out here? Odd. ** Inquisitor: The trail leads on... ** Inquisitor: The end must be nearby. * (Assaulting Griffon Wing Keep) ** Inquisitor: Shall we knock? ** Blackwall: It would be my pleasure. ** Iron Bull: Oh, yeah. ** Cassandra: Gladly. ** Cole: '''You knock louder than I do. * ''(After liberating Griffon Wing Keep and encountering darkspawn nearby) ** '''Inquisitor: Where did they come from? ** Varric: I'm not sure I want to know. ** Cassandra: We need to find out. * (Trying to open one of the locked gates from the wrong side) ** That’s the grandmother of all locks. We’re not getting in here. * (Approaching Death Drink Springs) ** Cole: The air hurts! I need to stop! ** Varric: It's no use! We can't cross here! ** Iron Bull: This isn't working, boss! ** Inquisitor: (When unlocking Find the Source of Darkspawn) The darkspawn got through. I'll have to see what our people at Skyhold can do. ** Inquisitor: (When unlocking Crossing the Sulphur Pits) Someone at Skyhold will have a solution. * (Entering Coracavus) ** Stay on guard. * (Coracavus, after fighting the first darkspawn) ** Blackwall: Looks like the darkspawn are nesting here. ** Vivienne: What a useful insight. ** Inquisitor: This can't be all of them. ** Inquisitor: There must be more further in. ** Iron Bull: I'm guessing there's more? ** Inquisitor: The darkspawn will have the run of this place. ** Sera: Never easy with you, is it? * (Coracavus, after finding a note in the prison cells) ** Inquisitor: So they were using the giant as a beast of burden. ** Cole: They're very strong and very angry. ** Vivienne: What a charming pet. * (Coracavus, after fighting the darkspawn at the tunnel entrance) ** We need to seal that tunnel. * (Coracavus, at the darkspawn tunnel) ** Inquisitor: The darkspawn are coming up through here. ** Dorian: Someone should do something about that. ** Solas: We must seal it off. * (Coracavus, after sealing the tunnel) ** Solas: That should keep the darkspawn at bay. ** Dorian: That should stop the darkspawn. These, anyway. I imagine there are a million more still underground. ** Vivienne: Knight-Captain Rylen should see fewer darkspawn now. ** Inquisitor: The tunnel was opened from the outside. Someone was digging here. * (Coracavus, after the camera shakes) ** What was that? * (Coracavus, closer to the end of the ruin) ** Inquisitor: Venatori. They’ve been excavating. ** Inquisitor: I take it breaking into darkspawn tunnels wasn’t part of the plan. ** Blackwall: If their plan is to be a thorn in our side, they’re doing just fine. ** Iron Bull: They'll be holed up somewhere─if the darkspawn didn't get them. * (Coracavus, after fighting the giant) ** Cassandra: Nothing's ever simple, is it? ** Blackwall: Not exactly the fight I was expecting when we got here. ** Blackwall: At least we got the job done. ** Iron Bull: 'Vints, darkspawn, a giant? This was a pretty good day! ** Inquisitor: The men here were laborers. Someone must have been coordinating their efforts. ** Inquisitor: I doubt they stuck around to fend off darkspawn. * (Still Ruins, walking around the main chamber) ** Cole: So much fear. It's spread across everywhere. ** Iron Bull: You're shitting me. You're sure these demons aren't moving? ** Inquisitor: Everything's... frozen. I don’t think this was the Venatori. ** Dorian: No. I’d say some ancient Tevinter decided to alter time. I’m surprised it didn’t go better. ** Vivienne: The power required for such a spell would be immense. ** Inquisitor: That would get the Venatori's attention. * (Still Ruins, examining the frozen demons) ** Nothing’s happening. The magic here is interfering with the Anchor. * (Still Ruins, after killing for Lucanus and picking up the stone for The Heart of the Still Ruins) ** Inquisitor: He was carrying this stone for a reason. ** Dorian: The markings on it... I’ve heard of keystones that bear the same. ** Inquisitor: Keep searching. There may be more. * (Still Ruins, after opening the locked door from The Heart of the Still Ruins and seeing Tempest) ** Inquisitor: A staff? Is this what they were after? ** Dorian: I’d be careful with that if I were you. Just a thought. ** Sera: Don't go poking. The whole place feels wrong. * (Still Ruins, after removing Tempest) ** Inquisitor: Careful! ** Dorian/Vivienne: (Gasps.) ** Inquisitor: I think time's flowing again. ** Cole: It's all free. ** Varric: That’s not what I wanted to hear. ** Sera: I said don't go poking! Ugh! * (Still Ruins, approaching the reactivated fade rift) ** Iron Bull: Craaaaaap. ** Inquisitor: Hurry, before this gets worse! ** Sera: It's already worse! Just kill them! ** Cole: This isn't worse? * (Still Ruins, after sealing the fade rift) ** Inquisitor: (Sighs.) It’s done. ** Dorian: Well, I’m rather sick of this place. You? ** Cassandra: Someone would have freed the demons eventually. At least we were here to stop them. ** Iron Bull: Next time, the damn demons can stay frozen. Winter Palace During Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: * (Servant’s Quarters, when finding the dead elves) ** Inquisitor: Must be the elves Briala’s people are looking for. ** Sera: Whoever did this oughta be down here somewhere. * (Servant’s Quarters, in the courtyard after killing the Venatori) ** The Venatori were watching the approach. They’re organized. The Descent DLC Location comments * (Descending into the Deep Roads) ** Iron Bull: So, the Deep Roads. Do you think there'll be tight spaces? Long hallways with low ceilings? ** Inquisitor: Possibly, why? ** Iron Bull: Just hoping my horns fit. ** Dorian: Is it just me or is this the slowest lift ever constructed? ** Inquisitor: It's better than climbing down. ** Dorian: I could do with some music. Something with a flute? ** Cole: Palms calloused, clutching, clawing when the dust came. ** Inquisitor: The miners. ** Vivienne: 'Lowered into a hole. What an auspicious start. ** '''Inquisitor: '''We´ve been in worse places. ** '''Vivienne: '''Perhaps you have, my dear. * ''(During Killing Me Softly, finding a page for Codex entry: Kolg's Journal) ** '''Inquisitor: This belonged to an exiled dwarf. He was experimenting with raw lyrium. ** Inquisitor: More on the lyrium experiments. Looks like his results were inconclusive. * (Finding Kolg's last journal page) ** So that's how the lyrium experiments ended. * (On Broken Knees, finding the map) ** This Grey Warden had a map. Could be important. * (Behind the third sacrificial gate) ** A lost caravan. It may have been down here for centuries. I wonder if anything's left. * (After looting a chest behind the third sacrificial gate) ** These goods are amazingly well preserved. * (Entering the Forgotten Caverns) ** Dorian: I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I believe we've all gone blind. ** Cole: It's wrong here. Too many whispers. The song is wrong. Chords cut to silence. ** Valta: We've gone past the Deep Roads. ** Inquisitor: How can you tell? It's pitch black. ** Valta: I can feel it. * (Approaching a bridge) ** Valta: There's something... strange on the other side. I can feel it... ** Inquisitor: Watch your step. * (Entering the Bastion of the Pure) ** Varric: Guess who just became the wealthiest dwarf in the Merchant's guild! ** Dorian: Look at that. Like stars at night. ** Valta: All these lyrium veins. And they're completely untapped. ** Inquisitor: The Sha-Brytol must mine lyrium somewhere—their weapons and armour are laced with it. ** Valta: Unless they've found another way to harness it. * (After killing a Cretahl) ** Valta: These creatures aren't deepstalkers. What do they eat to survive? ** Inquisitor: Probably best not to think about that too much. * (Destroying the first barrier) ** Valta: This weapon of theirs cut through the barrier, but was destroyed in the effort. ** Inquisitor: Let's keep gathering their weapons. There may be more barriers ahead. * (After the second barrier) ** Valta: Nothing like these dwarves is mentioned anywhere in the memories. ** Valta: If I had been prepared... Renn might still be alive. :: :: :: * (Entering The Wellspring) ** Valta: Did the Sha-Brytol build all this? ** Inquisitor: Or was it here before them? * (Fighting Sha-Brytol in the Wellspring) :: :: * (Finding Codex entry: The Nug King) ** Why is this here? Perhaps there's a use for it. * (Finding the waystone to the Nug King) ** Words are carved into the stone: "Only those who believe may cross." Subtle. * (After crossing the bridge to the Nug King) ** Glad that worked. The alternative would have been messy. * (Approaching the Nug King's altar) ** An altar... for offerings? * (The Nug King) ** Nug King: (Squeaks judgementally.) ** Inquisitor: Are... are you putting me on trial? ** Nug King: (Squeaks affirmatively.) ** Inquisitor: (Squeaks deferentially.) ** Nug King: (Squeaks regally.) ** Inquisitor: I'm feeling very... judged. Jaws of Hakkon DLC Location comments * (After the first battle with the Hakkonites) ** Blackwall: The Jaws of Hakkon knew you. What do they have against the Inquisition? ** Inquisitor: Perhaps the friendlier Avvar in the village Harding mentioned can shed some light. * (During A Father's Name, after killing the first of the fade-touched creatures) ** Inquisitor: That was one of the creatures the hunter mentioned. ** Dorian: Fascinating. I suspect it came into contact with the Fade. * (During A Father's Name, after killing the final fade-touched creature) ** Inquisitor: That should be enough for the offering. ** Iron Bull: No one said a gift to the hold had to include everyone. Could be a gift for someone's son. ** Vivienne: We've been permitted to bend tradition. It may be best to tread carefully. * (During The Nox Morta, after collecting the chewed bait) ** Inquisitor: This... whatever this is, it must be what d'Amortisan wanted. ** Iron Bull: Looks like something tried to eat it. * (During The Nox Morta, at the final location) ** D'Amortisan said to place the bait here. We need to find a good spot. * (After killing the Nox Morta) ** D'Amortisan will want to hear about this. * (Finding the first trail marker during Up and Away) ** Inquisitor: There's a lot of loose stones here. And an Avvar axe. ** Iron Bull: Someone left it on purpose - a trail marker. ** Inquisitor: The woman at the beach said her cousin Runa went climbing. Maybe this is where she began. * (Finding another trail marker) ** There. Another trail marker. * (Finding another trail marker) ** I think our mountain climber was here. * (During It Remains to be Seen, finding a skull) ** Vivienne: Delightful. The Jaws of Hakkon are using these bones in a warding spell. ** Inquisitor: It could be blood magic. Let's look for any more skulls. * (Finding the last skull) ** Inquisitor: I think that's the last of the bones. What were the Jaws of Hakkon doing with this magic? ** Inquisitor: Perhaps the Avvar in Stone-Bear Hold can tell us. * (During In Exile, at the ritual site) ** Inquisitor: This is the place the augur said that mage, Sigrid, tried and failed to release her spirit. ** Inquisitor: It looks like the tools for her ritual are still here. * (Examining the scorch mark) ** Inquisitor: Scorch marks. Left by magic? ** Vivienne: Aetheric feedback. It happens from time to time if one stops a spell mid-incantation. ** Inquisitor: Inquisitor: Maybe Sigrid never completed this ritual. * (At marks in the grass) ** Inquisitor: The grass is trampled down here. A fight? ** Iron Bull: No, see the hoof-prints? Just an animal passing through. ** Inquisitor: Probably not important then. * (Finding the vial of lyrium) ** Inquisitor: A vial of lyrium. ** Vivienne: An inexperienced mage might use up a good deal of energy banishing a spirit. ** Inquisitor: Then why is the vial still full? * (Finding the ritual offerings) ** Inquisitor: A skinned bird, and a... (Sniffs.) ...bundle of incense? ** Iron Bull: Ritual offerings. But if this mage did the ritual, why are the offerings still here? ** Inquisitor: Good question. * (During The Loss of a Friend) ** Inquisitor: Orders for Grandin. ** Iron Bull: Looks like he survived the fight with the Hakkonites. Won't get far on his own, though. * (Coming across some burned bodies) ** Inquisitor: These were Hakkonites. ** Vivienne: One of our soldiers has been through here. That dagger bears the Inquisition's crest. ** Dorian: Someone's cut their way through these Hakkon warriors. ** Dorian: I can't decide if it's impressive or disconcerting. * (Finding Scout Grandin) ** Inquisitor: The Inquisition scout. Grandin? ** Vivienne: Be cautious. Something feels wrong. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests